Carolina
Name: Carolina Church Freelancer name: Agent Carolina﻿ Other names: Lina,﻿ Age: 34﻿ Sex: F﻿ Special abilities: N/A﻿ Weapon(s): shotgun﻿ Allies: Jersey, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, Grif, Lopez, Minnie, Wash, York﻿ Enemies: Chairman, Space Pirates, Sharkface﻿ AI: Eta and Iota﻿ Partner: Agent York﻿ Love interest: New Jersey﻿ Family: The Reds and Blues, Director (father), Allison (mother)﻿ Skills: Intelligence, Technology, Demolition﻿ Armor Colors: Cyan w/ silver trim and gold visor﻿ Physical Description: Caucasian, pale complexion, shoulder length red hair, bottle green eyes﻿ Status: Active﻿ Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: 6﻿ Personality: Flirty, manipulative, humorous, smart, mothering, badass Ambitious. Perfectionist. Extremely aggressive. These are words often used by the IFC to describe Carolina. Carolina, along with Wash, was a former Agent for Project Freelancer, a time in her life she doesn't like to talk about. Having lost her parents, her former lover Agent York, and all but one of her freelancer teammates, Carolina lives in constant fear of losing those she loves, and as a result, she avoids becoming attached to others, leading her to become protective of Avery and reject Dinobot's advancements, even though she felt the same way. She is strong willed, and rarely breaks into humor. However, Carolina shows more confidence in herself than she used to and expresses more of her emotions. She is good at telling jokes and developed a strong attachment to the Beast Warriors, most notably Dinobot, who she is romantically involved with. She also cares deeply for her AI's, Eta and Iota, and Epsilon, with whom she has a brother-sister like relationship. With a new horizon, Carolina is done chasing ghosts- but that doesn't mean the ghosts are finished with her. Trivia: * Carolina is ambidextrous, meaning she is both left and right handed. * Carolina's father is Leonard Church, former director of project Freelancer, and since Tex is based off the memories of the Director's late lover Allison, this would make Church and Tex her parents. * One of Carolina's armor enhancements is speed boost, something she uses to her advantage. Quotes: "Call me sweetie again, and there will be a knife inside of you." "Do you understand that?" "I'm going to kick your ass." "I have a grappling hook, and I'm not afraid to use it." "You can't even begin to comprehend how much I want to kill you right now." "When my mother died, bringing her back was all the Direc- Dad could think of. He abandoned me, he used me, and he hurt me. I hated him for what he'd done to us - to Maine, to Epsilon, to Tex, to CT, to me, and I wanted to make sure he suffered. When I found him though, I couldn't do it. He was still my dad, regardless of what horrible things he did. Then he killed himself-with my pistol. To this day, I hear voices saying I should have killed him when I had the chance, to make him feel the pain I felt, and I feel so guilty about that." "I never say goodbye." "Sailor Moon will choke you in your sleep tonight, that much I promise you." "The only way I can love you is to stay away from you."